Angels and Tears
by Angelic Prince
Summary: The story of the two Nova fighters. One struggling with her double identity as the two discover their affection for each other. ABxKaiser. Rated T just in case.
1. Specters

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fic so please bear in mind that it won't be a super amazing story. I'm really fond of this ABxKaiser pairing and decided to write a short story about it. Please do drop a review of this story and maybe provide constructive criticism. This is the first chapter (there'll probably only be two). I'd really appreciate a review, it'd mean the world to me (: **

**~Kaiser's PoV~**

"Psst… wake up Kaiser…" I barely hear the words as I roll in my bed.

"mmmrphhh…." is the only sound I make

'WAKE UP NOW LAZY BUGGER!" and before I can respond, an ice-cold stream of water lands square on my face. I get up immediately, furious at whoever did that

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL CARTALION!" I yell, sitting up. I notice my good pal Cartalion standing next to my bed with a bucket in his hand. He has a grin on his face. I glance at the wall clock. 5am?! "What in Nova's name are you doing waking me up at 5am!" I ask angrily as I get out of bed. My whole body is drenched. Thanks a lot Cartalion, I think.

"Keep it down Kaiser, you'll wake up the town. You do know you shout loud as hell?" I scowl and get out of bed. Cartalion continued. "I've woken you up as I have a request from Fenelle. The Specters from Heliseum are causing havoc in Pantheon and she has requested you eliminate 300. Angelic Buster will help you. You will meet her in half an hour at the East Pantheon Plains." Cartalion twirled his sword as he explained to me.

"Alright alright, I'll do it. You could've waken me up more nicely though." I clamber into the shower. Cartalion grinned, seemingly proud of his new method of waking me up. 300 Specters… sigh… What a way to start the day. I was intending to wake up later and relax today but I could not reject a request from Fenelle. I freshened myself up in the shower and got dressed in my battle attire.

Twenty minutes later, I am fully geared up and armed with my two-handed sword. I start making my way to the East Pantheon Plains. Cartalion waved goodbye to me. "Have fun out there! I'd love to join you, but I'm on guard duty now. I would really love spending some time with Angel…" I raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean fighting those specters!" he quickly adds, face turning red. I laughed to myself and left. Cartalion had such an obvious crush on Angelic Buster, it was pointless for him to try and deny. He ogled at her whenever she struck up conversation with him and tried countless times to ask her out, only to get a F6 stare from her in return.

When I reach the East Pantheon Plains, I noticed Angelic Buster sitting on a rock. She was fast asleep. I couldn't blame her, not like I wanted to wake up at 5am either. Leaning in close to her right ear, I pushed aside her pink hair and whispered to her.

'Hey Angel…" I said in a low (probably sexy) voice. Angel was a nickname I used for her as I thought Angelic Buster was troublesome to say. Plus, it was a cute name.

"Eek!" she screams and quickly jumps up, turning around and aiming her soul shooter at me. "H-hey, you scared me Ky-Kaiser! I t-thought you were Cartalion, trying to be a pervert or something!" she lowers her weapon and came forward to give me an embrace and HEY, not that we're in a relationship or anything, she's just a really good friend. I hug her back and laughed.

"I'll definitely tell Cartalion that one, hahahaa. What're you doing napping here on a stone in the middle of the Pantheon Forest? You might get eaten by a Sleepy Grobler."

"Well I wasn't supposed to be waking up at 5am! I need my beauty sleep! And I won't be eaten by one of those weak little creatures!" she replies defensively, folding her arms and whipping her pink hair to the side.

"Ah well, let's just finish our task quickly and we can continue with whatever we intended to do. Damn Specters…" She nods in agreement and happily exclaims, "Let's do this!" Good old Angel, with her over-cheerfulness and enthusiasm. We set off together.

With the Maple Alliance too busy fighting against the Black Mage, I'd say Angel's my best ally and friend against Magnus's attack on the Nova people. She's always optimistic no matter what and I like that. And hey, she's cute y'know, with that pink hair and ridiculous dress which captivates other guys. Come to think of it, she reminds me of a certain childhood friend Tear…

"Snap out of it Kaiser, you have work to do" I told myself. I brandish my sword and charge at a group of Specters.

**~AB's PoV~**

"Celestial Roar!" I scream, and the spirit of the dragon Eskalade rushes forward and kills 8 Specters in front of me. I turn around and see Kaiser furiously swinging his sword at the Specters around him. I have to admit, he does look pretty hot when he fights, with his blue hair and movements… I feel my face heat and mentally slap myself for having such a thought. We sure make a good team though, it's such a shame we don't work together often. "How many more?" I shout over to him. We'd been taking these specters out for the past hour and it was quite tiring. I lost count at about 100.

"Just a few more!" he shouts back. I concentrate all my energy and scream, "Soul Resonance!" A pink pillar of light surrounds me and sucks nearby monsters in, killing them. That ought to be enough, I tell myself. Kyle-I mean Kaiser, comes up to me, panting. "Great job Angel. That should be enough." He's sweating profusely and sits down on a nearby rock to catch his breath. He gestures to a rock next to him. "Have a rest Angel, we deserve one." I smile and sit down next to him. How gentlemanly and caring, that's so typical Kyle. It seems like being Kaiser hasn't changed his personality one bit – he's still the Kyle I knew decades ago

"I got us something to eat," he said, pulling out two apples from his sack and passing me one. "Why thank you Kaiser," I say cheerfully. Kyle gives me a smile and for a moment, I suddenly seem to lose my conscious mind. I lean in to him and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Yes, my lips only brush his cheek for a short moment, but it's enough to cause a major awkward silence between us. Kyle's eyes widen and I could have sworn I saw his face turn the slightest shade of red.

_Woah, did I really just do that? That was so… unusual for me… Thank god nobody saw that._

Kyle has a slight look of shock, but he quickly wipes it off his face. He seems to not think too much about it and takes a huge bite out of his apple. Whew, that was close, why did I even do that? I quietly ponder about my little moment of… affection, while munching on my apple.

**~Kaiser's PoV~**

_Woah, did Angel seriously just do that? I sure didn't expect that to happen. We've been great friends for years now but… that was the closest we'd ever gotten to some form of… affection. I shrug it off. Ah, that was probably just a friendly gesture… no big deal… it's not like no girl's ever done that to you, I mean like, Tear did it…_

The both of us sit there, quietly munching our apples. After Angel's little moment of affection, there had been a really awkward silence. I decide to break it. Hey, we're good friends, something small like that wouldn't spoil our friendship. Tossing my apple core onto the floor, I turn to look at her and strike up a conversation.

"So… Angel, how's things been going for you? How is it being the so-called Idol of the Battlefield? Have any incredible tales to tell me of your adventures or your experiences with your good dragon pal?" She looks up at me and has a wide smile. Hopefully she isn't too worried about what happened earlier.

"Oh I've been doing fine, going round beating up some monsters and arguing with Eskalade… Why do you ask?"

"Just interested. So how about telling me about one of your incredible adventures! And has Eskalade been perv-ing on you?" For some reason, this made her smile widely.

"Of course! I've gone through so much crap since we last met. I have so many incredible stories! And Eskalade's been the same, perverted as always trying to hit on me. Just the other day he suggested that we cuddle and talk about the moon or whatever… Hehehee hahaHAHAHAHA!" Angel has that habit of suddenly bursting into maniacal laughter. Cute, I think of it, but it can be a little unsettling at times. Nevertheless, she continues. "So not too long ago I got a quest in the Temple of Time to take out 333 Chief Memory Guardians. I mean like, 333?! That was insane! And so I was hopping around unleashing hell on those memory guardians when suddenly this huge beast popped out! It looked like a freaking whale and I'm standing there so shocked like, WHY IS THERE A WHALE HERE IN THE TEMPLE?! That was even more insane than 333 chief memory guardians! So I decided to try and fight it but my gosh it was powerful! I was fighting for my life and using all my power to fight it. BUT IT WAS SO AWESOME! IT WAS ALL LIKE PEW PEW PEW KABLOOM AND I DEFEATED IT!" She started doing some sort of… dance? while aiming her soul shooter around and firing at imaginary enemies.

Yes, this is the Angelic Buster I know. Over-excited, overly cheerful and always craves an adventure. And she's always so cute when she talks like that. I smiled to myself… She sure reminded me of a certain girl from my childhood. Always cheerful and excited… knack for fun….

**~AB'S PoV~**

I notice Kyle-or-Kaiser staring into space. How rude! Was he even listening to my AMAZINGGGGG story? I mean I just described it so awesomely and vividly! There's a funny look in his eyes…. He looks happy, yet there's a sort of… hurt in them. How odd.

"Kaiseeerrrrrrrr….. Are you listening?" I say, shaking his arm. He snaps out of his sort of… trance, and looks at me. "Yeah Angel, I just have a lot of stuff going through my mind now… but what an interesting story! So what did you do after you beat that whale-thing?"

I decide to continue my story. "Then when I was done Eskalade was being a pervert as usual! He started saying, 'hey, you look really cute fighting like that. Do you want a new outfit? You'd look better that way!' I mean how creepy can he be! But I finished the quest and got my reward… BUT THE FIGHT WITH THE WHALE-THING WAS SO AWESOME IT WAS PEW PEW PEW KABLOOM!" Man, I do get excited way too easily. Gotta work on that. Kaiser just laughs and tells me, "Alright, I get what you're saying. It sounds like fun."

"So what was bothering you Ky-Kaiser? What was on your mind just now when you were in that trance? Is it a girl you fancy? OMG I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT!" Kyle just gave me a funny look.

"Nope, I was just thinking about something else… nothing really important."

"Nooooo tell me! I want to knoooowwww!" I plead, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright… I was thinking about… how you're always cheerful and excited about things… Just like my childhood friend Tear. Come to think of it, you remind me of her so much, you talk like her, you act like her, it's as if you were her. But I know that can't be right… she got cursed by that Eastern Relic and I haven't heard much from her… I really really hope she's well. I'd tell people she was my best friend, more so than Velderoth. She's really the most wonderful girl I'd ever known…" Kyle finishes with a sigh and he stares off into the distance.

_Oh my god, he's gonna make me cry! No Angel, keep your emotions in check. You are Angelic Buster, not Tear! You cannot reveal your true identity! But Kyle… he's so sweet… I might just have fainted from bliss from all those compliments. 'Most wonderful girl he's known… Squeeeaaaaallll~_

_ But no. Kyle cannot know the truth._

"Oh, that's so sweet…." I say, resting my hand on his shoulder. "I-Im sure your T-Tear friend is doing well, maybe she just needs… um, um.. s-some time to uh, recover! When she's fine I'm sure she'll return to you and um, you'll be happily together! As for me, I don't have much clue about her… but for you I'll hope she's fine." Ugh, I hate talking about myself like that. But I'll do it to hide the truth.

Kyle sighs. "That's really nice of you Angel… I look forward to being with her again when all this is done, I really do." Oh Kyle, you're such a sweetie. I almost feel the tears coming to my eyes…

_I do look forward to that as well Kyle, I do._


	2. Angel's dilemma

**Well, chapter 2 is up. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Note: I use Kaiser and Kyle interchangeably. After all, they are the same person.**

**~Kaiser's PoV~**

"We'd better get back to Pantheon, they must be waiting for us." I notice Angel seems in a sort of… trance. She's just staring into space. My eyes might deceive me but I swear I can see a small teardrop at her eyes… What's up with her? I don't think I've ever seen her cry, she's stronger than that. I decide to not think too much of it. Maybe some dust got in her eye or she's tired from fighting those specters. "Angel… Let's head back to Pantheon." I repeat to her. That seems to snap her out of her thoughts.

"R-right Ky-Kaiser, l-let's go back." She seems to be stuttering and I can definitely hear some sadness in her voice. And what's up with her double 'K' when pronouncing my name? Sounds like some epic sound effect. K-K-K-Kaiserrrrrrrr!~ Ha ha, I must be a complete ass if I make fun of her about that. But anyway, now I'm really a little confused. Just a short while ago she was all cheerful and happy and suddenly she's moody and all. What happened in that few minutes?

"Hey, you all right Angel? You seem upset. What's up?"

"Uh-i-it's nothing! I'm j-just tired and thinking about um… those specters. I-I mean, w-what if they got into Pantheon and Magnus penetrates our defenses? Our poor people would all suffer. I'm just thinking how bad it would be if we fail to protect Pantheon." Hmm, seems convincing enough. I pat her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Our defenses are very very strong. Magnus won't be able to penetrate our defenses that easily. Besides, with the both of us, Pantheon should be safe for now! Those relic shields will guard us just fine, even with the Eastern one gone. Sigh, makes me wonder again how Tear's doing… damn relic and priests… Oh well, I will guard Pantheon for my friends, especially for her! _Ah crap, why did I say that? Now Angel's probably thinking I have some sort of lost love for Tear… Meh, hope she doesn't think too much about it, that'd be embarrassing for me, she'd tease me non-stop and I'd never hear the end of it. _

"Well," I quickly change the subject. "Let's get going and head back to Pantheon. I have other business to attend to. Plus the elders and Cartalion are probably waiting for us. Let's not make them worry about our safety." I get up and sheath my sword. Angel seems to get the cue and gets up as well, her pink hair flying about in the wind.

**~AB's PoV~ **

Kyle and I are walking back to Pantheon. As we walk back, his words are replaying themselves in my mind. _'Guard Pantheon for my friends, especially Tear!' _Woah woah, that was deep. I feel my heart tighten as those words ring in my ears. _Did he mean… he liked me? Is he really willing to… protect me at whatever cost?_ Oh, he's such a sweetie. It takes quite a lot of effort for me to hold back my tears.

I begin to think about my double identity and Kyle. It's really difficult to play two roles at once – the heroic Idol of the Battlefield Angelic Buster, then the sickly and cursed girl Tear. Kaiser only knows the Angelic Buster part, but he must not know the Tear part. That would just… ugh, it'd be so horrible! I don't even want to think about it!

But… but a part of me desires more than anything to show him my real identity as Tear. Hopefully he can accept it. I hope in such a situation that he does. Maybe, just maybe, I can be together with him. That's something I really want, to be Kyle and Tear, like those days so many years ago, back where everything was good. I've had fantasies about that for a while now – just Kyle and I, together, nothing about Kaiser nor Angelic Buster…

I feel my face heat. Why am I having such thoughts? Am I possibly having… some romantic feelings for Kyle?


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE and sneak peak xD

**Just a quick note, I apologise but I won't publish a new chapter for about 2 weeks until somewhere after 22/12/14 as I am on vacation. For all readers, I thank you for your support and hope you can be patient. I promise to get more chapters up. Thanks!**

**PS. If you are wondering, I do play maple. I play in SEA server. PM me if you want details. (:**

**Well, cause of my absence, I'll give a little sneak peak. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SNEAK PEAK (I know it's short)<strong>

(Kaiser's PoV)

Kaiser: _I see tears in Angel's eyes. And well, she's sniffling and sobbing away._

Angel: Kaiser, I...I have something to tell you.

Kaiser: A-Angel... What's up? Everything's fine, don't cry...

_._

_._

_._

_She leans closer to me. One of her pink pigtails is in my hand and I find myself twirling it, almost playing with it._

_._

_._

_._

_Her face is barely five inches from mine. I can see the tear drops clinging to her eyelashes..._


	4. Complications

**HEY GUYS! Thankfully, I finally managed to get this chapter up. Apologies for the long wait, I was busy and even if I had time I was rather lazy so... sorry xD. I did suffer writer's block at some point and had no idea how to continue but, meh. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Angel's PoV~<strong>

_ I am walking in a large meadow. The lush green grass spreads into the distance where it meets the sparkly blue water of an ocean. There are colourful flowers everywhere in the meadow. The flowers give the entire place a sweet scent. The sky overhead is a sapphire blue, dotted with fluffy white clouds floating about. A brilliant peach-coloured sun hangs over the entire meadow. It is not like the annoying sun in Ariant, bright, relentless and the heat blistering. Instead, it's cool and not too bright. This is pure, unspoiled beauty. _

_ 'Where am I? Why am I here?' I ponder as I walk. I seem to be the only one in this picturesque place. I look at my pigtails and realize it isn't pink. How odd. Instead, it is brown. I also notice I am not wearing my dress-up suit, just plain normal clothing, like what the Nova citizens wear. Why am I not in my Angelic form? I seldom switch out of it. Eskalade normally demands I be in Angelic form all the time. As I walk, a name comes to mind. Tear. I am Tear now. Not Angelic Buster, but just Tear- the cursed Nova girl without magic. Yes, that's me. But why am I like this now?_

_ I see a figure in the distance. It looks like a male and he seems to be gesturing to me, waving frantically. I assume he wants me to come over so I quicken my pace and run towards him. As I near him, I notice his features, light blue hair, a muscular build. Most notably, he has bright blue eyes. Ugh, I could stare into them for hours. Like me, he is wearing plain normal clothing._

_When I am next to him, he talks. 'Hey Tear, I've been waiting for you.' Who is this man and how does he know my name? Then, he steps forward and he locks me in a tight embrace. I find myself hugging him back. Who is this man and why am I doing this? Instead of resisting this, I seem to enjoy every moment of this. He leans in to me and kisses me gently on the cheek. With a free hand, he strokes my hair and gives me a sweet smile. 'I'm here for you Tear, forever.' He whispers into my ear._

_I am half in bliss, half in shock. Is this my future? Is he my future lover?_

_ My thoughts begin clearing, and I realize this man has a name. this man's name is… is.. K-_

***THWACK***

** '**ARGHHHHH MY HEAD!' I shout. I find myself lying on the floor of my bedroom. I instantly sit up and a sharp pain shoots through my head. It feels like I just cracked my skull. I must have been rolling about in my sleep and fallen off my bed while dreaming. Damn, why did it have to end? It was such a pleasant dream. I was walking around in a beautiful meadow and came upon a beautiful man. We were in an embrace and I was enjoying every bit of it. His name, well, K… K- ah damn, now I can't even remember the details of that dream! All I know is that I was enjoying it until I fell off. Oh well, all good things must come to an end. I sigh and pace around my room.

I look up at the clock. Meh, its 4.30am, still way too early. I hope I didn't wake up anybody when I shouted out loud. I'm not in the mood to go back to sleep so I quietly open my bedroom door and head out into Pantheon. A nice walk about in the wee hours would help me calm myself, I think. Plus, Eskalade's unusually jumpy and I should calm him too. 'I'm bored Angel! I wanna go out!' he whines. Oh well, might as well. I creep out of my room, careful not to make too much noise.

It's dark outside and the town is virtually empty. I walk past the Great Temple where that pervert Cartalion is standing guard. 'Hey cutie, where ya' going out at this hour? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out so early, it ain't safe. How about you come in with me and I'll keep you safe, entertain you? Sounds like fun, don't you think?' he winks at me and tries to get close to me. I instantly step away.

'Uh, sounds cool, but um, I've got business to attend to. None of your concern. So uh, see you Cartalion!' I quickly jog away. The quicker I get away, the better. I probably just want some time alone, without any distractions or pesky monsters. I slowly pace around the outskirts of Pantheon. I try recalling memories of my dream. Damn! Why can't I remember? All I remember is that near-perfect man.

I sit down on the floor and gaze past the shield of Pantheon, into the night sky. A certain blue-haired man drifts into my thoughts. I feel my eyelids getting heavier…

'_Hey Kyle, Veldie, will we be friends forever?' _

'_Ha ha, it's possible. Why do you ask Tear?' Velderoth says with a grin. He and Kyle are play-fighting with their swords. We are at the Heliseum Hideout and I am lazing around on the ground._

'_Well, just wondering. You and Kyle are progressing into knights and sometimes I just think I'll be left behind, not being able to do anything. It's a really depressing thought.'_

'_Hey Tear, don't worry. Veldie and I will be here for you always, no matter what. We'll always be the Heliseum Force right?' Kyle puts his sword down and sits next to me, placing an arm around me. Comforting enough. When Velderoth is distracted by a pretty butterfly flying by, Kyle quickly leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek._

'_Kyle! Wha-?' I feel my face turn a bright shade of red. Kyle quickly places a finger to his lips. He smiles and continues his play-fight with Veldie, leaving me with a hand on my cheek and a rather red face._

_That was my first… to put it, 'romantic encounter' with a boy…_

**~Kaiser's PoV~**

Woah, is there somebody sleeping out on the floor in the middle of the forest? That lump on the floor looks too human to be a creature. Odd, for the past year or so I've walked around early in the morning every few days and there's never anybody out and about. Who could be here? I walk there and see the mystery person's identity. Well surprise surprise, it's Miss Angel, sleeping soundly. I kneel down next to her. 'Angel, wake up, wake up!~' She doesn't stir. Sigh.

Well, I guess I sould let her sleep. What's interesting is why she's out here though. She does have her own room to sleep in. I walk around here occasionally in the morning when I can't sleep and there never is anybody out at this hour. So it surprises me that she's out here sleeping. Bleh, whatever, she probably wants some time alone too.

I look at Angel. She looks so… peaceful when she sleeps. At this stage, she seems so… fragile, like a little child. So much like… Tear. I've said it again many times but she really does remind me of her, so much it's as if she IS her. But I know that's not possible.

**~Angel's PoV~**

_The scene shifts. I am standing with Kaiser down a long hallway. It is cold and feels very grim._

_ 'I've been waiting for you.' A voice echoes down the hallway. I hear footsteps slowly heading our direction from behind us. But when I turn around there is nobody. Out of fear, I grip Kaiser's hand and lean on his shoulder. He seems to have no response._

_ 'How very touching indeed.' The voice is so near now, it seems like it's right behind us. Both of us instantly wheel around._

_ And then we saw him. No longer the same person as our childhood friend, now wielding a giant sword and behind him a huge army of specters crowding the hallway._

_ 'Velderoth…' Kaiser whispers. 'So this is how it'll be?' he brandishes his sword._

_ I instantly jump forward to help him but to my horror, I find I am rooted to the spot. Velderoth seems to know what happened to me and laughs cruelly. 'Unh!' I scream as I struggle but I am still stuck to the spot. He slowly walks towards Kaiser_

_ Without warning, Velderoth raises his sword and simply drives it through Kaiser. The silent scream never escapes me. With his last seconds of life, he turns to me with tearful eyes._

_ 'Angel… why?' _

I wake up screaming, jolting up from my position on the floor. The tears are streaming down my face freely. I feel a strong pair of arms grip me.

'Angel! Angel! It's alright! Don't cry!' Kaiser's there, shaking me. It's odd, seeing him like this when I'd just seen his cold lifeless body, stabbed by Velderoth. I am suddenly scared something bad will happen to him. That was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. Without hesitation, I plant my face in his chest and start sobbing.

'It's all fine Angel, don't worry' he whispers into my ear. He gently wraps his arms around me. I feel so weak now, as though… as though I am Tear again. The fear of losing Kyle is too immense. I don't know why I am feeling this but I don't want him to get hurt. I hold on to him tighter.

**~Kaiser's PoV~**

I gently loosen my grip. Angel isn't crying so much now. But I still find it weird how she suddenly is all emotional. I've never seen her like this, what could have brought it on? I would ask her but that might just be rude. Bleh, whatever. I'm curious and I ought to know, maybe I can make her feel better. For some reason, I feel uncomfortable seeing her so distressed.

'Hey Angel… are you fine now? So what's going on? If you don't want to tell me it's fine but I want to help you.'

There are still tears in Angel's eyes and she's still sniffling. Thankfully, not full-out sobbing like just now.

'Ky-K-Kaiser, I have something to tell you…' she breathes and gets a hold on herself. 'I-I'm really scared I'll lose y-you… I-I dreamt that I did and i-it's so distressing!' she hiccoughs and moves herself closer to me.

I'm shocked. I certainly didn't expect that. Do I really mean that much to her? I feel my breathing getting heavier.

If it was even possible, she leans even closer to me. One of her pink pigtails in my hand and I find subconsciously myself twirling it, almost playing with it.

'I-I like you a-a lot K-Kyle…'

I don't even register the fact that she addressed me by my personal name, much less wonder how she knows. I'm too absorbed by the situation.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I not resisting against this?_

_She's so b…beautiful…_

_Her face is barely an inch from mine. I can see the teardrops clinging to her eyelashes._

_She closes the distance between us and our lips meet…_

For a moment I feel bliss. I forget about everything for a moment. All I register is that I am enjoying this and I don't want it to end.

But abruptly, it does.

**~Angel's PoV~**

I suddenly part from Kyle. _I can't do this. No. I cannot._

'A-Angel?' he whispers. There is a hurt look in his eyes.

'I-I'm sorry Kaiser. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry for this.' I quickly turn and run as fast as I can. Kaiser doesn't chase me. He just stays in the same position.

_Don't get attached. I can't do this. I cannot get attached to Kyle._

**~Kaiser's PoV~**

I watch Angel's retreating figure as she disappears into the distance. A small teardrop comes to my eye. For the first time in many years, I find myself sobbing quietly.

I really enjoyed that. I wanted it to last.

.


End file.
